


gone

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: he’d had enough.enough of the looks, the whispers & rumors, the gossip. he wanted it all to stop.





	gone

prompt: yo! I'm in love with your writing, and i'm in a weird sad angst mood, I need a sad af fic. everything after 1x12 feels like too much for jughead and he attempts suicide, betty finds him, and then he's admitted to the hospital. Betty meets his mom and jellybean for the first time in the waiting room where she fell asleep, and after that she visits him in the hospital every single day, why am I in the mood for such sadness? I dont know, but it would mean the world if you wrote this for me. thanks!

**trigger warnings: mentions of self harm & suicide**

* * *

 

he’d had enough.

enough of the looks, the whispers & rumors, the gossip. he wanted it all to stop.

last year people didn’t really notice him, he could blend into the crowd easy enough but being the (now former) best friend of a football player, girlfriend of a cheerleader, friend of another cheerleader and now son of the accused killer of jason blossom. it was all getting too much.

betty had been trying to call him all afternoon but he’d been avoiding his phone like the plague _maybe i should just get the plague then i’ll be gone_.

gone.

sitting alone in his fathers trailer, he looked around the tv at the photo frames of his family. picking up the one with his mother in, he smashed it on the ground. _why did she reject me_.

he started breaking more and more things, first more frames then plates finishing with the glasses.

his phone kept ringing, he felt guilty for ignoring his girlfriend so finally he picked up “what betty?”

“juggie are you okay? i’ve been looking for you for ages. come back please” she pleaded.

his heart broke at her voice “i can’t bets. it’s better this way. better if i never come back”

“never come back? jug what’re you going to do?”

“goodbye elizabeth cooper. i love you” he hung up and smashed his phone to the ground. picking up a shard of glass, he pressed it along his arm deep enough to draw some blood.

it stung at first. he washed his bloody arm under the tap. he tried again. finding the vein and dragging the glass across sighing as the blood oozed out.

a knock at the door startled him “juggie open up” betty sounded worried.

he looked at his arm and shook his head no one worries about me. taking the glass to his other arm, he started to feel faint. knocking over the table in his way he fell to the ground.

he heard betty talking to someone else but couldn’t make out any words. the door to the trailer opened and she ran to him looking distraught “juggie what did you do?”

the man behind was the trailer park owner who was on the phone calling an ambulance.

“get him some towels” betty ordered the older man. looking back at her boyfriend she took his head in her hand stroking his hair “it’s gonna be okay jug. keep looking at me.”

“bets” his voice was so quiet “love you” he managed to get out

“jughead look at me” he opened his eyes again “i love you too jughead to do this for me. stay with me.”

the paramedics arrived and the next half hour was a blur. she rode with them to the hospital not letting go of his hand until the last moment where she was almost dragged away. sitting in the waiting room, she was holding his beanie, crying. not caring what people around her thought.

the doors to the waiting room crashed open “i’m looking for my son” she heard “forsythe jones the third.” looking up betty saw his mom and sister, she recognized gladys and jellybean from the pictures in the trailer.

“mrs jones?” she asked “i’m betty cooper. juggie’s girlfriend” she introduced holding out her hand like her parents taught her to do with new people but the elder woman pulled her in for a hug.

“do you know what happened?” she asked now hugging a crying jellybean.

“fp was arrested for the murder of jason blossom. everyone was picking on jughead and he left school early. i called him so many times but he didn’t pick up and when he did” betty was crying at his point “he said goodbye so i went to the trailer and found him like this.”

jellybean turned to hug her brothers girlfriend “thank you for finding him” she said. betty kissed her forehead hugging back.

~

it was now the end of the day and still no news. archie and veronica had turned up as well as kevin who was holding a now very sleepy and exhausted betty. fred and alice walked in, greeting gladys and jellybean.

“come on guys” fred said “i’ll take you all home”

“no” betty insisted “i’m staying here”

“sweetheart you need rest you have school tomorrow” alice spoke up

“no. i’m not going to school till jughead’s better. they caused it you know” everyone looked confused “everyone at school. the name calling, the abuse he was getting. people throwing things at him.”

“you don’t know that for sure. it could have been anything.”

“really? his dad gets arrested, his mom turned him away, none of you believe that fp’s innocent. you all turned your backs on him. i know him and i love him. he wouldn’t do this unless he felt like he couldn’t cope.”

this took everyone by surprise. they all knew the two were dating but didn’t know how they felt. alice was the one to break the silence “come on, i’ll take you home” before betty could protest she continued “i’ll bring you back tomorrow” she turned to gladys and jellybean “you’re both welcome back too. jellybean, why don’t you come back with us and have a good sleep and change of clothes.”

the young girl looked to her mother who nodded “i’ll call if i hear anything. thanks ali.”

both mothers hugged and alice led them out to the car and drove them home.

~

during the middle of the night, betty heard her door open and she shot up “jelly?” she asked

the girl walked closer to her “i couldn’t sleep. can i stay with you tonight betty?” the older girl nodded and shifted in her bed to make room and the two fell asleep.

the next morning, after eating breakfast, alice took them to the hospital with a change of clothes for gladys who was asleep in the waiting room.

about two hours later a doctor came out to ask for family of forsythe jones.

“i’m his mom” she responded “how is he?”

“he’s doing better. although there was massive blood loss, we managed to give him some o-neg and for now it’s looking good. he hasn’t woken up yet but should within the next hour or two. do you want to go see him?”

gladys looked relieved but pointed at betty and jellybean “they will. i need to change and call some people.”

the doctor nodded and led the two to his room. he was hooked up to machines and blood packs. the two girls took up a seat on either side of him and held his hands.

~

betty must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, jellybean was shaking her shoulder to wake her up “look” the young jones said “he’s awake.”

betty moved closer to the bed and saw his smile “you’re awake” he said.

she smiled for a moment before slapping his leg “don’t do that again jug.”

jellybean left the room to get their moms.

he opened slid over in his bed and let her lay down “i’m sorry i scared you. i just wanted it to be over”

“i know babe” she comforted him. placing her hand on his cheek “but i’m here whenever you need to talk okay.” he nodded

“i love you betty”

“i love you too jughead” she nestled into him, his arm now resting on her shoulders.


End file.
